1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for transmitting and receiving an event message. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for transmitting and receiving an event message, which registers phonebook data of users in a server that manages an event message, and which transmits an event message to at least one user having mutually registered phonebook data when an event message transmission is requested.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with remarkable advancement of information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, portable terminals are being widely distributed and used. In particular, recent portable terminals are reaching a mobile convergence phase covering the areas of other terminals beyond traditional unique areas. As a representative example, mobile communication terminals are providing various functions such as a TV viewing function (e.g., a mobile broadcasting such as a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and a Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), a music replay function (e.g., an MP3), a photographing function, a data communication function, an Internet connection function, a near field communication function, and the like.
Further, as mobile communication services develop and a portable terminal becomes a necessity of citizens, recently, more and more users are informing others of an event (e.g., a first-birthday party, marriage, and advertisement, etc.) using a portable terminal. However, according to the prior art, user had to individually make a phone call or send a text message and an e-mail, etc. using a portable terminal, all of which is relatively inconvenient. Further, in the case in which an advertisement message is transmitted, such an advertisement message is transmitted to unspecified individuals regardless of their thinking. As such, according to the existing message transmission method, it is difficult to expect the effects of advertisement exposure or information provision, and the recipient user may feel unpleasant due to the receipt of spam.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.